The Adventures of MYCUN - Gabriel's Revenge (The Conclusion)
Notice: Before you read this creepypasta, read Gabriel's Revenge here first. ---- It had been a while since I saw that horrific episode of MYCUN. But remember the part in Gabriel's Revenge, where one of my favorite wiki's administrators sent me a link? Well, the administrator who sent me a link this time is Russell Ferguson12. It was January 2017, and I was playing New Super Mario Bros. 2 on my 2DS. But due to the shitty ass difficulties of the levels and how shitty the levels were, I gave up on the 1st level of World 4. Then I felt like heading on the internet, so I did. I was surfing the internet, and when I got into one of the websites, I saw a user named Russell Ferguson12 (which is odd because the only website that he's in is my favorite wiki, and he's the administrator there). Here's what he said: Russell Ferguson12: Hey, James. I gotta show you something. Here, go to this website: ****://***.********.*** (I censored the website's name.) I thought that Russell Ferguson12 is trying to pull a prank on me, so I clicked on the link. Man, I really, REALLY shouldn't have done that. Well, the website looked peculiar. And it was more peculiar than I thought it would be. But what I saw really made the hairs on my head stand straight up. . It was also a .jpg file in the folder.]] Remember the title card of Wayne's Depression? That's exactly what the website's background was. And what made me more horrified was the fact that there was text, and it had horrifying phrases, like "Hail Satan", "You're Next", "You Cannot Escape", you get the point. Why would Russell Ferguson12 send me a link to this? I mean, Suomynona404 sent me a link to the episode "Gabriel's Revenge", but Russell Ferguson12 sent me a link to this? The hell, man. The hell. There was also a download link, but it was a huge red button with yellow text on it saying "Download". Nothing else. Only "Download". I wondered what it was, so I clicked on the download link, and it made me download a file called "Gabriel'sRevengeSequel.zip". I extracted the folder, and looked in it. There were 4 files. Two files were .txt files. One was called "Info.txt", and the other was called "WARNING.txt". I clicked on "Info.txt" first. This is what it said: This is a lost episode of MYCUN called "Gabriel's Suicide". It aired on January 7, 2017. I closed out of the file and clicked on "WARNING.txt". This is what the file said: WARNING! This episode contains blood, suicide, violence, screaming, and graphic images. WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK! Blood, suicide, violence, screaming, and graphic images? That threw me off for a second. How could an episode of MYCUN have any of that? I closed out of the file. Oh, yeah, about the other files, one was a .jpg file. I clicked on it, and it had the same image that was the background of said website. I closed out of it immediately, and clicked on the other file, a .avi file. It started out with Gabriel still lying on the floor, with blood next to him. I thought "Is this going to be a sequel to that episode I saw?" After 4 seconds, it showed flashbacks of Gabriel killing everyone. Most of them were never in the other story, but some of them were. Gabriel killed those people as well. Also, there are deleted scenes of Gabriel killing people that were never in the other story. After 14 minutes of all that, it showed Gabriel becoming alive, and he breathed heavily. I was relieved. Was he alive? If he is, then that's great. But if not, I would've been sad. But let's cut the crap, and move on to details of the rest. Gabriel stood up, and went to the living room, and he saw dead bodies of Gru and Bernard Bear. Blood was covering the walls and the couch. I nearly threw up on the floor. Then he went to the bathroom, and saw Red's body, with cuts all over her. Blood covered the toilet. Then Gabriel said "I cannot believe this..." Then he went to his room, and went on the bed. He was blankly staring at a wall for 45 seconds. Then he started crying. But each minute of him crying, the quality started to decrease. He kept on crying, until the quality was really horrible, and became only static. I thought that the episode ends there, so I went to reach the "X" on the top right, when all of a sudden the quality clears up instantly, so I got away from it. It showed Gabriel with a shotgun in one of his hands, and he aimed it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter were flying all over the place, leaving a blood and brain matter mess. Gabriel fell off his bed, and down to the floor. Then it showed a time card saying: "7 months later" Then it showed Gabriel's dead body in front of the bed, nearly rotten. Then it went to static for 5 minutes. But that did not mean that the episode ended there. Oh, no, not even close. It showed a Japanese message in red text, on a black background, saying: "あなたは彼にこれをしました...今あなたは次です..." Which translates to: "You did this to him... Now you're next..." Then it showed flashing graphic imagery while horrifying music was playing in the background. It went on for 1 minute and 39 seconds. Then it showed an image of that end message from Sonic.exe Version 5, which is a game I've played a lot of times. I wasn't able to make it to the final part in the game though, because of that annoying memory error. Anyway, the episode ends there. I cannot believe this. Why would Russell Ferguson12 send me a horrible thing like this!? I closed out of the file, and deleted the entire folder. I do not want to see that again. If you happen to find a copy of this episode, I WARN YOU NOT TO WATCH IT! Category:Lost Episodes Category:MYCUN Category:Crossovers